Magic Doesn't Make a Fairytale
by Autumn Skyie
Summary: Lily Potter knows that her twins will be in danger, so she uses her Slytherin cunning to keep them as safe as humanly possible, knowing that even if her plans succeed she and her husband will die.


**Summary:** Lily Potter knows that her twins will be in danger, so she uses her Slytherin cunning to keep them as safe as humanly possible, knowing that even if her plans succeed she and her husband will die.

**WARNING:** THIS STORY MAY CONTAIN TOPICS THAT MAY OFFEND SOME PEOPLE. DO NOT READ THIS STORY IF YOU ARE ADVERSE TO SLASH, IRONY, CHILD ABUSE, ANNOYING OLD MEN THAT EAT WAYS TOO MANY LEMON DROPS WHILE PLOTTING THE WAYS THEY MAY MANIPULATE THE WORLD, SCARCAMS AND POSSIBLE INCESTUOUS THEMES WRITTEN BY AN AUTHOR. WHO ENJOYS BEING DRAMATIC AND WRITING IN UPPERCASE LETTERS.

_(In other words, be prepared for anything and everything.)_

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own Harry Potter or anything belonging to the Potterverse. Nor did I make any money by writing and posting this story. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm justhaving fun playing with them. =D

_**Now on with the story!**_

* * *

**Magic Doesn't Make a Fairytale**

**Chapter One**

"_Hush, little baby, don't say a word. Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird."_ Lily sang quietly as she laid in bed, clutching to her chest two small bundles of cloth- one pink, one blue.

"_And if that mockingbird won't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring."_ She knew that she would do anything to keep her children safe. Today she would have to prove that.

"_And if that diamond ring turns brass, Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass."_ She was a seer and had seen something horrible: her children were in danger.

"_And if that looking glass gets broke, Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat."_ So she had done the only thing she could do: she plotted.

"_And if that billy goat won't pull, Mama's gonna buy you a cart and a bull."_ She knew that she and her husband would die even if her plans went as hoped, but if it kept her children safe she was willing to sacrifice herself. She knew that James would feel the same…only he would never know what she knew for she would never tell him. There was a lot she had never told him.

"_And if that cart and bull turn over, Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover."_ To protect her daughter she would have to get her out of the situation and into the arms of people who could keep her safe. People who she could trust…

"_And if that dog named Rover won't bark, Mama's going to buy you a horse and a cart."_ For her son, she would just have to hope and pray that the findings of her research turned out to be true that that things went according to plan.

"_And if that horse and cart fall down, you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."_ Her voice cracked on the last word and she felt her throat start to seize up as she spotted the clock, which pointed at quarter-past-ten. It was time.

There was a knock on the door, then without being bid to enter, two people entered the room. Two people she knew and loved, people she had practically grown up with, two people she loved and hated for taking her baby girl from her… Two people she knew would save her daughter' life.

Kissing one last time her daughter' brow she looked at her friends and her child for what she knew would be the last time and said: "Her name is Stacey Aurelia Malfoy." God how those words hurt her to say! "Please take care of her." Lily's voice shook and wavered and her tears began to fall.

Silently Narcissa bent to hug her best friend before taking what was now her daughter from her arms, as Lucius bent to kiss Lily gently on the forehead. "We will my friend. We will." He murmured into her ear.

Nodding her head, Lily watched sadly as the three of the people most important to her, literally walked out of her life. Stage One of her plan was completed.

Hugging her son tightly to her Lily began to sing once more…as she felt her heart begin to break.

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction, so please bear with me. I want everyone who takes the time to read this strory to enjoy it, so if you have a question, don't hesitate to ask. This goes for comments as well, I want to hear your honest opinion, don't worry about my feelings. Critisism wheither good or bad is very usefull. If you spot any spelling mistakes or sentence structure errors, please let me know. :)**

**Love, Autumn Skyie **

**p.s. Please review.**


End file.
